Dragon Halo: The Lost Years
by SuperSaiyan5100
Summary: The Lost Years is a series of shorts that fills the seventeen year gap between Dragon HaloZ and Dragon HaloGT. This series had a more comedic feel to it as I try to better capture the personalities of the Anarchy Sisters.


Dragon Halo: The Lost Years Episode 1: Wardrobe Malfunction

It's been seven months since Corset had been defeated and a sense of peace has fallen over Daten City's residents. There haven't been any ghost attacks since that day and people are finally able to get along with their lives. Meanwhile, in the Daten City church, things are not going so smoothly.

"Fit, god damn you" Stocking yelled from her room. She has been fighting with her bras for the past half hour. About two months after Vegito and Stocking settled down, Stocking found out she was pregnant. Currently, Stocking was five months pregnant with T-Shirt and as such, her breasts have swollen considerably. Stocking tried for a few more minutes before she gave up.

"AHH, fuck me" she yelled as she threw her bra to the ground. That as her last one and apparently, she out grew them all. She then turned and examined her breasts in the mirror. Yep, they've definitely gotten bigger. It was at that point Panty, who was also five months pregnant with Tanktop, walked into Stocking's room.

"Hey girl, what the fuck are you yelling about now? I thought you were over those mood swings of yours" Panty said.

"Oh haha, very funny. Hey, how's the lack of alcohol and night clubs treating you? I bet it sucks" Stocking responded.

"Touché" Panty said. "Now will you just tell me what you're yelling about?"

"Alright, but promise you won't laugh" Stocking said.

"Yeah, I promise" Panty said less than enthused.

"I kind of… outgrew all of my bras" Stocking said, blushing.

"HAHAHAHA, I've told you so many times that one of these days, eating nothing but sweet shit will catch up with you" Panty laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, whore. It's called being pregnant" she yelled back. "And by the way, I'm pretty sure that you're having the same problem. Your jugs seem pretty inflated to me."

"Nope, I don't wear bras" Panty responded.

"Of course you don't" Stocking thought.

"And besides, who needs one when you're showing these puppies off to all the guy's" Panty said rubbing her breasts and getting turned on by her sensitive nipples. She fell to the floor and started to moan in pleasure, before she regained her composure. Once she recovered from her little episode, she spoke once more. "Hey, speaking of guys, where's Vegito at?" Panty asked.

"Oh, he's outside, training" Stocking responded. Outside, Vegito had used the Multiform Technique and began sparring with himself. Punched and kicks were being thrown at break neck speeds as one tried to overpower the other.

"The best way to find your weaknesses is to fight yourself" Vegito thought as he continued to attack the other Vegito. They continued trading blows until the original Vegito punched the clone in the face and sent him flying. He then noticed the Angels were walking towards him. Stocking had simply forgone her bra and just put her maternity gothic Lolita dress, looking just like her normal one. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Stocking out grew all her bras because she's a fat ass" Panty said before Stocking punched her in the back of the head.

"I told you not to tell anyone, bitch!" Stocking yelled.

"Hehehehe" Vegito laughed awkwardly before getting punched in the face by his clone and sending him flying. When he landed, he immediately got back up and flew back to the yard and stopped five feet away from his clone and landed. "What the hell was that for" Vegito asked.

"Never let down your guard when you're up against me" the clone responded with a laugh.

"Alright, I think we're done here" Vegito said before a blue glow enveloped both he and the clone. The clone was then absorbed back into his body. "Ok, so what's going on again?" he asked.

"Look I'll spare you the details, we just need to go shopping for new clothes" Stocking said.

"What do you mean 'we'" Vegito asked.

"I mean Panty and I have been meaning get some new clothes anyway, and you should come along too" Stocking said.

"Haha, yeah, no. I don't do the whole shopping scene. It's not my thing" he said crossing his arms.

Stocking's expression turned from happy to pissed off, walked over to him and grabbed him by the ear. "That's wasn't a request, that was fucking order! I'm sick and tired of you wearing the same goddamn outfit every fucking day! Now come on, let's get ready to go!" Stocking yelled as he pulled him along towards the house by the ear.

"Hey, let go of me!" Vegito yelled as he was being dragged along.

After they got all got ready to go and were gathered at the base of the stairs, Panty summoned Brief to tell him what's up.

"*whistle* Geek Boy!" Panty yelled up the stairs at Brief. Brief poked his head around the corner and looked at Panty.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Man down the fucking fort for us while were gone and make sure to keep the red bitches in line" Panty directed.

"Will do" Brief said in response before his head disappeared behind the corner again.

"So is everyone ready?" Stocking asked.

"Hell yeah" Panty said.

"No" Vegito said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Alright, then let's hit it" Stocking said as she grabbed Vegito by the ear again and dragged him out the door.

They all piled into See-Through and peeled out of the driveway and drove into the city. With Panty driving, Stocking riding shotgun and Vegito pouting in the back, they made their way to their destination: Daten City Mall. Since it was Sunday, everyone was out shopping and as a result, there were no parking spots. After about ten minutes of looking, Panty had had enough.

"Fuck this" she said as she used See-Through ram some cars out of the way and finally made enough room to fit the giant pink Hummer.

"We're here" Stocking said in a sing song way as she stepped out of See-Through.

"Great" Vegito said sarcastically.

"Come on let's go!" Stocking yelled as she grabbed him by the ear again.

"Will you stop doing that?" he said.

Panty followed them as they all entered the mall. They walked through the automatic sliding doors and were met with the sight of thousands of different clothes from many different designers.

"Well, go pick out some clothes Vegito" Stocking said.

"I'm a warrior, not one of the masses. The clothes I wear are for comfort and maneuverability, not for show" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine if you're going to be that way then you're coming with me to help me try on clothes" Stocking said as she dragged him along to the woman's with Panty following.

As they walked through the woman's section, Vegito looked around at all the lingerie with a beet red face. Panty and Stocking dove in and began picking out clothes to try on. Panty went straight to the panties and slutty lingerie while Stocking went for maternity versions of her favorite dresses, all the while Vegito was blushing like mad.

"This is so embarrassing, I'm a warrior. Why do I have to go shopping? Much less be in the woman's section" he thought to himself.

Panty and Stocking took their clothes that the picked out and went to the changing room. Every time Stocking put on a new outfit, she came out of the changing room and asked Vegito "Does this look good on me?" "Does this make my butt look big?" "Does this make me look fat?" and he would respond the same each time with "Yes" "No" and "No". After about an hour of trying on clothes, Stocking had put her gothic Lolita maternity dress back on and walked over to Vegito.

"There, was that so bad?" Stocking asked.

Before he could respond, the ground suddenly started shaking violently and setting the people in the store in a panic. Suddenly all the lingerie in the woman's section turned a black and red and began flying off the hangers and began swirling around a central point in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Stocking asked.

Suddenly the point began to take shape and when it was finished forming, the shape was: a giant coat hanger ghost. It punched a hole in the ceiling and floated outside and started to wreak havoc outside by shooting lazers from the open space at the center of the hanger. Suddenly Panty bursted out of the dressing room wearing a maternity dress that looked exactly like her old red dress with the price tag still on it and ran over to Vegito and Stocking.

"Where the hell did all the sexy lingerie go? I just found this cute pair of panties that…" Panty said freaking out.

"Panty!" Stocking yelled.

"What?" she asked.

Stocking pointed behind her and she turned around and saw the hanger ghost. "Are you fucking kidding me? A coat hanger ghost? That bastard ate all the sexy underwear" Panty yelled ready to charge into battle. But before she could, Vegito grabbed her shoulder.

"Panty, stay here, I don't want you or Stocking to get hurt, especially in your condition. Stay here, I'll take care of this" he said as he began to fly up in the air towards the ghost. When he was eyelevel with the ghost, he began activating his gloves and a blue light shone from them as they transformed into his brass knuckles. "Man, this just isn't my day" he said. The ghost turned to look at him and roared in anger. "And it's not going to be your day either" he said as he held up his right fist and looked at his brass knuckles and then at the ghost. "By the powers invested in me, REPENT!" he yelled as he punched the ghost and exploded it.

"GOOONG GOOONG" rang the church bell, signifying that the threat was eliminated. People were coming out of their hiding spots and sighing in relief. Vegito turned his brass knuckles back into gloves and landed back next to the Anarchy Sisters. When he landed, Stocking spoke.

"Well, I guess it was a good thing that you came anyway" Stocking said.

"Well at least I got to have some fun" Vegito said.

Stocking looked over at Panty who was crossing her arms and pouting. "What's wrong Panty?" Stocking asked.

"That fucking ghost ate all of the panties I was going to buy" Panty said.

"Since when do you care? The only time people see them is when you're taking them off, you whore" Stocking said.

"What did you say bitch?" Panty yelled back.

The two angels yelled back and forth at each other as the Anarchy Sisters and Vegito left the mall and continued to argue all the way back to the church. And so Daten City was safe for another day, thanks to Vegito, Panty, and Stocking.

End of Episode 1


End file.
